yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde 7/3
3'lü Tablo Sunumu | | style="vertical-align: top"| I was in Russia when they see me Read if you work ... Your sick man is dead! I have cried bccauce of this" Me flying, how many times this tricks joke! Again I bored : Because so many imaginations will be upside down ... Here ın the middle of my dreams, Do you meet me as soon as he Muscovite Depressive malady! 'My eyes are not open already, would say: Nightmare ...' 'Well, but where the output of this wily spy? " In the foot on the sewn into my eyes Viewing, as well as he eyes like lightning again! -Celebi, come here... Stop standing in the tea inside The patient came to life, what about it? I dont hope this Did you see the hero or the nation: ıt has shaked Carrion-eating crows sounds stopped suddenly! old loves, if possible, forget it Russians ... -What did you say? I do not understand! Hey, Those dreamer Tatar Hero nation saw ... said the Turks? If you say, now, my thoughts, Would you say goodbye to these dreams forever. are you hoping to Russians -The patient came to life, saying that business is over, where! Nation shall be granted the right to such a miserable life. Tuneless heard his last breath of freedom! In fact, the barbaric gang, make sure that Not continue at the foot of civilized life of Europe's wisdom. Maybe it's sandy Arabia Asia, Carrion is a place to bury a state in the form .. I understand that: The guy burst woe. Appropriate order, saying it can not be revenge, Now, almost finding the enemy wounds, I started to dig. But have started this discussion, Afghans listening to us like a hawk. Though I spoke Russian, but the bully again Does attention tone sounds a long time. Tea machine destroying them all at once, Take somebody by the throat to Russian ? Oh, do not, give it up! Soak in the rain without saying pilgrims surprised! Ironically: its a plaintiff did not. Lo already, what happens? Rights absurd alone: Beaten fired the courts, because the weak! I also came to Istanbul said: All the bazaar market Shaking scream! One way or ... There is freedom! Excitement came, logic savuşuyor... Correct: Each had his mind on that day some difficult see. No one is not aware of, apparently, did; Hulya ends with incense, eyes angry. It always divorce chain, Break down suddenly appeared in the madhouse! Go after the people of the city wearing oboes; Holding seven of Lean in their seventies! His hand felt flagged four regiments walks; The most severe heads missing a bell, clear! Singing at the top of each stone is a multilingual whistle Maximized around the track hundreds hick! Who says what, right hand hit the acclaimed ... -Hooray! -Who lives? Of-life. -Snap! Snap! Snap! What civil servants in government offices there, what a publicity job! What industry, what training, what to purchase, no shopping. Camlibel as if the city: Public Order No, no nexus; Aqsa blood like a flood, not a means to ease. "More than they understand the joy of freedom" She is always closed mekteplilerin school! Science forced to teach, and he is a printed ... So come on, guys free forever! The other teachers on the one hand ... let alone come Nutka Students run the whole scene to scene. How to detonate under the scalpel blind boils, I always smite mouths, who has what matter if you have That spreads, whether it is clean, or dirty; Nobodys not only in the stores no longer a secret. The transfer is not adulatory, instead of the old poem, Doing abuse at somebody hurl main tread each other! The names of numerous kinds of newspapers, The separation of seed lots of the country is taking. It is very fertile soil for growing Finding, it is a lot of prostitution Sowing the keel browsing! Religion is walking five to ten mascara, draw applause! The current generation thinks that freedom of conscience! Debt by men and women running to Europe ... Sapa water closet pans you come, I think, in Asia! Order God raised three daughters; Even here there were those with sister-in-law, Maternity Paris for scientific, doesn’t want job ... Heavy load, the money must be proportionally larger! Of course it destroyed hülyaları saw ... But I cheated myself for a while: It is enthusiasm... Enthusiasm was not logic ... Water ıf ıt doesn’t want find,ıt doesn’t settle down... Especially the little bit of patience Good, but how much you're waiting, work Worse than before, to heal what travels! There is no negligence against the power of a new fatherland: Say, do not have a rattling pace is going to be! | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |} Süleymaniye *Süleymaniye camii 400px|thumb|right|Mehmet Akif Ersoy Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde Kategori:Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy Kategori:Safahat/2.Kitap